The 25th hunger games
by Redlive122
Summary: See into the eyes of four characters as they compete in the most deadly event of the year, the hunger games. In a story of tragedy, death, and suspense as the four characters compete to win the hunger games, but only one may emerge victorious!
1. Chapter 1 The reaping

Chapter 1

Bale

The heli-crafts hovering in the air, the wind rushing like ghosts running for their lives, birds flying away, it has been one year since the 24th hunger games, 24 years since the war has ended and district 13 was to the ground, everyone reunited, peace came by, but at a cost, each year the capitol selects random tributes from each district : district 1, luxury for the capitol, and also known to be the favourite district to the capitol. District 2, supplies peacekeepers and weaponry for the capitol, they are a well trained and well fed, just like district 1. District 3 specializes in electronics of many types to provide to the capitol. District 4's industry is fishing, it's surrounded by water. District 5 specializes in power, district 6 on transportation, 7 on lumber, 8 for textiles, they make the peacekeepers clothing, 9 on grain, there is allot of farm land there, 10 specializes on livestock, 11 on agriculture. and finally, district 12 on coal.

Here at district 1 is where Bale is, a lovely district, best of the 12, its schools have training of all kind, even for the hunger games, people willingly want to be in the hungergames here, but Bale didn't like fighting. He's one for jokes, fun, love, but life isn't pleasant to everyone, he wasn't as buff and strong as the other people were in his district, he was thin, 17 years of age, dark haired, and honey eyes.

Today was the day the reaping begins, where people from 12 to 18 years old were selected at random, one male, one female from each district, people were lining up excitedly for the reaping, the field was crowded, parents worried or excited about their children, rich people betting on who would get picked, and if any would win after the reaping finishes, the sun was shining bright as Bale started in his line, they stung him with a weird needle, it took blood from his hand, Bale wanted to cry but he knew better. Hours went by like minutes, it's midday now, everyone have finally finished with their names. On the stadium, there were 3 chairs, one for the mayor of the district, one for the previous winner of this district, and one for the announcer, Trindle, his hair was pink and blue, it looked funky, just like any person from the capitol, people in the capitol have a funky, flashy fashion, lots of colours and make up on everyone, as Trindle approached the podium, people were staring, shouting with excitement, he was explaining the hungergames and the history of Panem, it went on and on for an hour, until it was time for the drawing. " And now, for our tributes!" everyone went silent. " Ladies first," he reached his hand down into the bowl of names and kept shuffling, then picked out a name "Leena Marmen". People started cheering and making way for her, she was well fed, tall, and with a challenging look, she looked 17 of age, she walked with confidence into the stage.

"And now for the boys." Silence came by once again, while she reached out for another name "Bale Tivan!" Bale felt the sweat running down his cheeks, it felt like a nightmare, but only it wasn't. He wanted to scream, to run away, to wake up. He finally reached the stadium. "And those will be our tributes for district 1!" the crowd went in silence as the two tributes walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 The train

Chapter 2

Rimson

It was mid day when Rimson and Annie were on the train station, the train looked beautiful with drawing and chrome, it was so big it could fit the whole district in it. Food was everywhere, buffet, drinks, sweets, snacks, everything. Rimson was recalling how he was drawn in the reaping, it was unfair he thought, his name was only signed up 4 times, unlike others, with allot of signups. In district 3 no one wanted to participate in the hunger games, they try not to buy extra food so their names doesn't get written more in the hunger games, Rimson never got any extra food, you get one entry each year to the hunger games, 12 year olds get 1 entry normally, 13 gets 2, 14 gets 3, 15, which was what Rimson was gets 4, and so on so on, you could get free food but you'll get entries for the food you take, Rimson never took any, but luck wasn't on his side.

On the train, they met their mentor, Crester, the previous hunger games winner for their district. He was fat, unhealthy, and very talkative, green eyes, short hair, his body did not fit his personality. The train started moving as Rimson and Annie sat on their chairs, Crester on the other side of the table was eating, eating, and eating. The table was full of food, but no one except Crester seemed to be eating, Rimson was too sick to eat, after all, he never wanted to be in the hunger games.

Annie started talking to Crester, "Aren't you supposed to be our mentor? Stop eating and start telling us survival tricks you pig!" Rimson felt the same. 'If we were going to be in the hunger games, we might as well try to win. How did he even win the hunger games?' He thought. "With this attitude you will never win, hence you need sponsors, no one sponsors people with attitude, so keep that mouth to yourself." Crester said. Annie turned red, flipping the table, and banging out of the room. Rimson tried to be nice to get Crester to help him. "So, Crester, do you have anything to teach me?" He said, Crester started eating again. "You gotta get them sponsors, they'll save your life, for a bit that is, now you need to have luck on your side, be smart, stay near the river, but not as near, to avoid being spotted." Crester said, Rimson finally smiled.

The train was passing through the arena, it looked big, a sphere, a dome, huge, with water all around it, like an island, birds were flying beautifully over the capitol, it was the most beautiful thing Rimson ever saw, he was happy, sad, and scared at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3 Fashion

Chapter 3

Tom

The train was arriving in the capitol, crowds of people, all with the flashy fashion of the capitol, screaming, shouting, clapping, cameras everywhere, after all, this wasn't any ordinary hunger games, it was a quarter quell, or so they call it, every 25 years there is a quarter quell, this is the first one, nothing is out of question, everything can happen.

Tom and Irri were coming out of the train, the tributes of district 10. Their mentor, Brian, was in the back, waiting for everyone to go out so he can be last. He was pretty helpful at giving instructions and advice for the tributes, he told them how to get sponsors, how to survive the first day, how to find water, and much more. Brian has won the 18th hunger games by waiting the game out and then setting traps for the last tributes.

As Tom walked by the crowd, Irri was smiling and waving, Tom wasn't in the mood to do any of that. Brian showed them to their designers and then to their chambers, every tribute had their own designer, Tom's designer didn't care to share his name, he was short, thin, with a funky purple hat, black glasses shaped like a star, and black gloves. Tom didn't like what his designer made him wear, but he had no choice but to go with it.

In the end, Tom looked clean, his hair looked spiky, it was shaped like sound waves, his eyes had eye liner on it, he didn't want to look like one of the people in the capitol, but his designer ignore him and kept on dressing him, he wore a crimson cloak, blue shirt, yellow pants, and his boots were normal black.

Irri looked beautiful with her red dyed hair, blue eyes, yellow shirt. Tom was sad that she was participating with him in the games.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Favourites

Chapter 4

Arry

The crowd was all around them, cheering as they started riding on their horses, the designer giving them their final tips before going on to the crowd, this stage is where every tribute is seen on a chariot with beautiful clothing to represent their district, Arry wore a shirt with scales all over it and a net covering him, to represent district 4, fishing. The other tribute from his district, Strawberry, was dressed in all colours, each colour representing a fish. Her name came from her passion to Strawberries, her real name she did not know, since her parents passed out when she was at the age of 2.

As the shutters flung open and the chariots were visible to the world, the horse started moving, on and on, at first Arry couldn't see the end, it was too far. The ride went on for an hour until they were near the ending of the hallway, at the end, there is a television screen showing every tribute in their chariot, district by district. Arry thought district 3 had the best style, with neon lights, sparkles, and electricity all over, as they passed, the name on the screen was Rimson and Annie, Arry thought they'd get the most sponsors because of Annie's challenging looks and Rimson's beautiful clothing of neon, then came their name, Arry and Strawberry, even here in the capitol they did not call her by her real name. as they went on, crowds screamed in excitement and threw flowers all over them. He thought it wasn't as bad as he thought.

they lined up in front of the huge tower, where the president of Panem is, Ren. He looked a well bodied man with red eyes, black hair, red and white clothes, he looked respectable. He started talking, " Welcome, people of Panem, to the greatest event of the year, the hunger games, where tributes from each district are selected at random to fight to the death as to honour the dead in the rebellion 25 years ago. This is the 25th year which means it will be a quarter quell, where there will be new, exciting additions to the games, all of those will be seen when the games begin." President Ren said. The commentators were two people with funky fashion, as like the rest, they were Forb and Farq, they were good friends, always commentating on huge events, and the whole capitol loves them.

"They look lovely, everyone, with their dresses and clothing, but there gotta be a favourite, and mine is district 3, Their neon lights just bring summer to winter, light to dark, it's magnificent!" said Forb. " I agree their lights are pretty amazing, and unique nonetheless, but the one that caught my attention is district 4's clothing, look at the details, the scales, colourful as well, its details won me over." Farq said. It made Arry feel happy, more confident, those few words could just make him win. Or lose. the others looked at them with jealous eyes, they want death.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

Chapter 5

Bale

Bale was scared of everyone around him, he was in the training process for the hunger games, it was a huge area with all kinds of weapons and items and training, cameras and gamemakers were watching them in the stadium above them, behind the glass. Bale went in with the rest, their training leader, Nouie, was explaining how they will die, and what is probably going to kill them, Bale didn't want to hear that so he just walked away. Nouie was strict, with loud voice, every word that comes out of his mouth sounded like a roar right beside them, but Nouie was pretty far away, He had black hair, buffed, black eyes, striped shirt, tall and scarred.

Bale thought he would start with survival tips, he went to the survival expert, he was starting a fire in front of 3 other tributes, Arry, Wooli, and Barge. Bale thought he'd join them. " Another clever one, survival is most important of all, most people die before they fight, of hunger, lack of water, poisoning, and even other animals." The survival expert said, Bale sat on the floor watching him start a fire.

The survival expert teached him allot of things, like hunting animals, how to eat the animals, starting a fire, which plants are poisonous, and where to find water. By the time they were done it was dark and the stars bloomed high in the sky. Bale went back and saw Leena on his way, she was rambling on about how she had on point accuracy with her bow and dagger throwing, Bale didn't want to tell her what he learned since he knew they would be enemies once the game starts. Bale saw Barge spying on other tributes practicing their techniques. Barge was a young boy, looked around 12 or so, he had black hair, brown eyes, short. Bale thought of how unfair it would be, all those big, buffed men against him, he would get ripped apart before he could look up to his enemy.

Nouie was observing the duels between tributes, they were practice duels. Nouie helped them with their positioning, dodging, parrying, attacking, and speed. Bale thought sick of this place the first day, he just went to his appartment, got food for himself and went to his room, crying, crying, crying. And then he slept.


	6. Chapter 6 Splash

Chapter 6

Rimson

Six days have passed since the beginning of the training, today is the final day, where tributes get in a room with the game makers and show them what they learned, tributes then are rated depending on their performance, 10 was the highest score ever gotten in the tests.

Rimson was nervous, after all, if he got a good score he would get more sponsors, and sponsors might just save his life, aswell as people will avoid him which makes it easier to survive. Rimson spent the whole day thinking of what to do, he didn't know what to show the game makers. He knew he wouldn't get a score good enough to be even third place, all the other tributes were so good in their training they might aswell have been practicing for this moment their entire life, even Annie showed off allot of strength.

Rimson's only special trait is his aiming skills, but he still didn't know how that could help him, his arms were weak, he couldn't shoot an arrow strong enough for his aim, and a dagger wouldn't go that far, he needed to think of something else to do, be creative, he thought. Tributes started going to the waiting room, one by one, Rimson was last because he was thinking, he wanted to delay as much as he can, but it's no use, he will go 5th because he's in district 3. As tributes started going out through the other door, Rimson started getting more nervous and nervous.

When Rimson's turn came, he started going, pushed the door, and the training area was infront of him, game makers watching him, cameras on him, he was thinking of what he could do, first thing he thought was that the target dummies were very thick, very hard to breech through, he knew he couldn't send a dagger to there. But he found a white cardboard and some paint, he suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. Rimson got the cardboard to stand up using some wood behind it, he got a black paint bucket, splashed it from a far into the whiteboard, the whiteboard turned black, he then got the red bucket, he painted a hoop with it, threw the hoop to hit the whiteboard to paint it a huge circle of red, he then got a tube and got another cardboard into the tube, he then splashed the yellow bucket in the tube, on the tube, everywhere. He made the tube touch the middle of the cardboard, the middle of the circle, it then made a smaller yellow circle. The game makers thought he was desperate, just painting a whiteboard, he surprised them when he took the dagger, it was a small dagger, the size of two fingers, he took it, threw it, and it ripped through the middle of the cardboard and colours splashed everywhere, Everything was red, yellow, and black, the game makers exclaimed, it was beautiful, he showed his aiming skills and made a target easy enough for the target to hit, he was proud, he also made a training field. Gorgeous.


	7. Chapter 7 Quarter quell rules

Chapter 7

Tom

As Tom and his designer, mentor, and partner tribute were waiting in front of the screen for the results on the training tests, they were eating dinner. A juicy goose was dripping from his plate, while his drink fuzzed in the cup, the table was filled with food of all tastes, bread and cheese, steak beef and cooked lobsters with a dripping brown sauce sizzling on top, a whole chicken with cream sauce and tomatoes, wine and beer and soda was there everywhere, just name it and you have it.

The results finally came in, they started with district 1, Bale, 6 points, Leena 7 points. District 2, Barge 4 points, stalla 8 points. District 3, Rimson 10 points, Annie 9 points. "Those are going to be tough opponents, district 3." Said Brian, they agreed. District 4, Arry 6 points, Strawberry, 8 points. It went on and on and they heard their name. District 10, Tom, 7 points. " oh that's not bad at all Tom" Brian said. Irri 6 points. "that's not bad either" Brian tried reassuring her. District 11, Ciren 8, sara 4. District 12, Wooli 7, tresha 9.

After the results, Farq announced a special message will be announced by president Ren soon. Tom just wanted to get this over with, he ignored the compliments from their crew for their results, he thought he didn't do that good with his results. Now that district 3 had the best test results and the best show off with their clothing, they are more probably going to get sponsors. So Tom had to win in another way, sponsors wont do him any good now, he's just like the other tributes.

President Ren was on the screen, he started with his welcome, then he talked about a new rule. "Since you all know this is a quarter quell, it's going to be a bit different then the other hungergames, for there will be 24 other tributes participating through the capitol, people who volunteered, so, 48 people in this hunger games, 24 from the districts, 24 from the capitol, with a bit more surprises. May the odds be ever in your favor!" President Ren went off screen, Tom could not believe it, his chances of dying have just doubled, nonetheless there are even more obstacles and tributes. 'How could it be? From the capitol... No one from the capitol knows to fight, it's.. it's... They think it's just a fun show, fighting till last man survives, don't they?' Tom thought.

"Everything have changed, 48 people are participating, and 24 of them did it on their own will, you can bet they know how to fight, now your chances have dropped... allot." President Ren came back in the screen. "Oh I forgot to mention this, but everyone of you will get a pet for the games, your pet will come at the second day of the games." He went back off the screen. 'If I will die, might aswell have a friend doing so' Tom thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Let the games begin!

Chapter 8

Arry

This is the last day. Tomorrow the games begin, today there are interviews with the tributes. All the tributes gathered in the waiting room, waiting to be interviewed. Arry's designer started giving him tips. The designer asked Arry more then 100 questions just to practice, Arry didn't really care about this part... Specially after the quarter quell rules.

People started going out into the interview, starting from district 1, there is a television screen to show what exactly is happening in there. Arry thought it wasn't hard doing the interview, just answer the questions with a bit of humour and try to impress the crowd. He was wearing the same dress as when they were on the chariots, Forb was the interviewer, asking questions, tribute by tribute until it was Arry's turn to be interviewed, it was just plain simple. All the questions were easy to answer with a bit of humour. 'What do you think of the new changes for the quarter quell?', 'What do you think you'll get as your pet?'. It went on for 3 minutes, every tribute has 3 minutes.

The next day we were on our way to a hover craft, circular, not very tall, very wide though, and very fast as well, it could seat 12 tributes in each, so there were 2 planes, boys and girls. When Arry got into a plane, they were burying something with the needle inside the tributes, a tracking chip they say, to keep you safe they say. The pain was 10 wasps stinging at once, he felt like his whole hand was tearing apart. The person next to him screamed so hard they made him bite into something to lessen the pain. The hover crafts landed, there were no windows from where the tributes are so they couldn't see where exactly. The doors opened, the second hover craft was besides them, they came out one by one, there were 2 other hover crafts to their opposite. 'The capitol!' He thought. He was right, it was the capitol's participants there, Arry tried to ignore them and move on.

He found himself in his chamber under the arena. There was a tube in the middle, leading straight to the arena. Arry's designer was right there, making him look good, gave him a golden bracelet as a good luck charm, and said good bye. Arry went into the tube, his heart beating so fast. So fast... He can't stop it, his breath was heavy, chocking on his own oxygen. The tube closed and started going up. Into the arena. To death.


	9. Chapter 9 An alliance

Chapter 9

Tom

As the tube started moving towards the surface, Tom was sweating, scared, he thought his heart might escape his body from the way it's beating. The tube went up, up, up. Tom started seeing the sun light, as the tube went fully up, it took 5 minutes. Every tribute was lined up in 2 circles, inner circle and outer circle, Tom was in the inner one, every tribute was randomly selected into a spot. The arena was huge, and that's just the beginning, the starting point, there's still thousands of leagues to cross, there were 4 parts, north is ice, south is desert, east is forest, west is mountains. Tom was closest to the west. The announcer started counting down. 60,59,58... Tom was thinking of friends he made, and if they'd help him. The only one he remembered was Barge, no one else payed Tom any attention, Tom and Barge spent the weak together, training together. Tom thought he could run with him at the beginning and then they could team up, but he didn't trust him as much so Tom decided to go to the centre towards the items, loads of items were there, weapons, bags, medical supplies, food, water, everything!

30,29,28,27... Tom saw someone starting to lose it, he rushed forward before the start, and an explosion sent him flying to the surface, hit the sky and got electrocuted. Tom wet his pants. 10,9,8,7... Tom made his mind on going to the middle, he needed weapons. 3,2,1 VAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH a blow sounded, everyone started running, chaos, people pushing each other, Tom ignored them and went for the spear, he thought he can get it, kill anyone in his way and hold the centre to himself, but things didn't go as he wanted, he got pushed by a buffed huge guy and fell to the ground, a bow arrow went rushing to him, it hit his shoulders,blood ran down and he passed out with all the dead bodies around him.

He was getting shot at with spears by everyone while he was stuck to the wall, they had bows, kept shooting at him, all shots at his shoulders, although some of the shots strayed somewhere else. He kept on getting shot, shot, he couldn't die, the pain was the worst part, he kept feeling the pain with each shot, he wanted to move but he cant, he cant do anything. He then opened his eyes. Barge was on top of him. Tom went back, scared, afraid. Barge rushed to fetch him water. Tom was in a cave, he realized. Someone else came rushing towards him, Tom could barely know him, it hit him after a minute, it was Ciren, his brown hair, those green eyes, his height was the same as Barge, he was 13 as well. "He's awake? Did he do anything suspicious? Are you sure we shouldn't kill him?" He heard Ciren say. "No! We cant kill him, he teached me allot of things, we spent all our training time together!" Barge said. Tom sat with his back against the wall. "What happened? Last thing I remember was getting shot with an arrow." He looked at his shoulders to see the horrifying hole the arrow had left. "We found you in the centre along with the dead bodies, we thought you were dead until all the dead bodies were taken except you. We checked your heart and you were breathing, so we took you back here, it has been a day since the games begun.

A day, Tom thought, surprised, astonished, he was still alive... After all that pain, he made it through the first day. He was glad he could make allies, specially this early on. He stood up, drank the water that Barge gave him, they were near a river. Tom went out to see the time of day, it was still very early on the day. Ciren and Barge followed him outside. THOOOSHH Thunder came banging, it was clear sky when he went out, suddenly thunder now, dull grey sky with clouds. Boxes were flying everywhere. "What in the world is that?" Ciren asked."Boxes." Barge said. Tom looked closely, "Those are not boxes," They looked at him."Those are cages!" The shock on his face was as strong as the one on theirs.


	10. Chapter 10 Kill or be killed

Chapter 10

Bale

"A monkey... That's what I get... A god damn monkey." Bale cursed furiously. His monkey was brown, little, and cant fight at all. That was his pet, the one they promised to all the tributes in the second day, they dropped in cages, only Bale hoped he'd get something better, like a tamed wolf, a bear, anything that would help him win. Bale was hiding under a tree, with bushes all over him. He ran away immedietly when the games began, didn't even bother going ahead,he was in the outer circle which made it even easier for him to run away. Bale haven't ate a thing since the game began, he was very hungry. But luckily he found a water source half a mile away from his tree, he was in the east, where the forest had been. He made a pointy stick from a small tree trunk. It was the only thing he had, he would drink water with his hands, untill he made a bucket of wood earlier this day before the monkey came.

Bale heard rustling in the leaves. 'Someone walking there' Bale held his breath, grew silent, in his bush under the trees, dark, no one could see him. Or so he hoped. As the noises came closer and closer, Bale started sweating more and more. "Lets make camp here. That's safer then the cave there." Bale heard someone say. "Sure, although, there isn't food in those trees and bushes, might be someone was here?" He heard another voice say. "Well we can just make camp for the night and move out tomorrow" the first voice said, the other one agreed. They started appearing on Bale's sight, he saw them now. Bale's monkey came out of the bush, making lots of noise and getting the two people to look at the monkey, towards him. 'This stupid monkey I swear I'm going to have a fine meal out of him tomorrow if I'm still alive.' He thought, hungry.

The monkey ran away before the two could kill it and eat it, good for Bale that is. When it was dark, they were sleeping, he made sure they were snoring before he took a step out, he approached them, dark eyes. He suddenly noticed who the first one is,'Wooli!' He thought. He saw their goodies. A dagger, a bow, and a huge axe. They had piles of food around them, that's probably the reason they didn't chase the monkey for too long. He found a squirrel beside the other guy-girl? It was a girl! Astonished, he looked more closely, it was Leena! Bale almost didn't realize her because of how she cut her hair. Her clothes were dirty, and she was snoring asleep.

Bale took a dagger and some food in his pocket, he went away, then he thought he might be able to kill them before he go away, he turned back, warily, slowly, moved closer and closer to Wooli, he was snoring loud as ever. Bale got his dagger high up, with all his force he struck him in the chest to the left, where his heart is, he closed his mouth so he couldn't make any noise. It was so bloody the blood reached Leena but she didn't seem to move, she was fast asleep. Bale was thinking of killing her as well, when he was close enough a cannon shot, furiously, it woke Leena up and a wolf came running behind Bale, furious, barking.

Bale ran as fast as he can, he was so afraid he thought he stumbled a hundred times, but he never actully did. He ran a mile or two, past the river, where the wolf couldn't chase him, through the trees, and finally he reached the mountains, he climbed up, up until he thought he was safe, then he took camp between two stones lined up against each other. The light shimmered in the middle of the night, names started coming up: Henna of the capitol, Steman of the capitol, Skarnet of the capitol, Norlas of the capitol, Maggy of the capitol. Stalla district 2, Sara district 11, Florren district 7, Borris district 5, Karma district 5, Wooli district 12. All those people's names shone up in the sky, all those dead people, he put one of them up there...Scared, sad, crying until he slept.


	11. Chapter 11 This is my star!

Chapter 11

Rimson

He was in the north, in the icy hills, camping underneath an ice tree, everything seemed to be blue and white, like those are the only colors in the world, it was easy to find water here since you can just break the ice and drink it. Rimson was alone, with his cat. Meowing. Purring. Rimson wasn't mad of a cat, he can hunt for small animals, which helped him get some food. Today was the third day of the hunger games, allot of people have died, 16 people... That's allot compared to the other games, but it isn't allot now, since there are 48 contestants. His cat he names star, of the thing he loved in his home, here the stars aren't real, the sky isn't real, it's just a huge dome with high-tech machines to make it look like a real sky but Rimson saw the difference with his first glance at the night sky, at the stars.

His cat, Star, was purring beside him, rubbing its cheeks against Rimson's legs, star was yellow, green eyes, and furry. Rimson had no idea how to know his age, but he assumed it was 3 years old. Suddenly, Star went rushing towards the peek of the hill, looked down and meowed, meowed a pure meow like none other, as if gently informing Rimson that he should come look down the peek. Rimson awwed at Star, he went up to him, petted him, and looked down the peek. Something was moving down there, rustling of the leaves and howling of the wind. Shadows loomed down there, dark as ever. Rimson dared not go down to see what is it, he thought it'd be best to ignore it and go back under the tree... Then an arrow came at Star, through its belly.

Rimson was so angry... He got his axe, double sided, heavy, good strong steel. He ran to the hill, slid down, full of furiousity, he saw three people together, one of them with the bow. He rushed to them, running as fast as a tiger, as furious as a bull, full halt towards them. He jumped at the guy with the bow, hacked his hands, pushed him to the ground before anyone could react, he then went to the other two, dodging attacks, one by one, then with a swift strike throwing the axe with full force on one of their heads, it split right open, he saw the blood spilling out, everywhere. He took out his axe, it was stuck there pretty hard, with all the gore, he then dodged a strike from behind him swiftly and flung his axe through his bottom, cutting him from his bottoms to his belly, red spilled open, his guts flew out, he wasn't satisfied yet, he heard two cannon shots. He wasn't even done!

He then took his axe, went to the guy with the bow, and cut off his legs aswell, he then took their empty bags, fixed the wounds, stopped the blood from spilling. Then Rimson carried the man up the hill, tied him to a tree, Rimson then got his axe, and skinned him alive, took of his skin, chopped every layer of skin in his body, it was hours untill he heard the cannon which signals that he killed him... Rimson wanted to hurt him more, but he can't, he's dead.

Star then walked by him, with an arrow in its belly, Rimson was happy, crying of happiness... "You're alive, oh my god you are, you are!" Rimson told Star as he bandaged the cat with the items of the three people he killed.


	12. Chapter 12 Seduction

Chapter 12

Arry

He heard the rustling in the leaves. 'They're coming' Arry thought, hiding in a bush, waiting... "I think this will be a great place to make camp, together!" Strawberry said. "Sure!" The guy said, smiling. They were making camp under a tree, near Arry's bush, Arry kept silent, like always. They both snuggled with each other, and slept. When Strawberry raised her hand open, Arry came out slowly out of the bush, with his dagger. He came slowly, silently, and stabbed the guy in his throat, blood went everywhere, the cannon shot.

Strawberry came, checked his bag while Arry searched the body, he had a huge double sided axe, and a sling shot, Arry decided to take the sling shot and give Strawberry the axe. "Good work!" Arry told her. "I can't believe he fell for it, that's the third person, They're thinking with their pants or something? are you the same?" She said. "Nope, no offence but you're not my taste, and besides, I have what I want in my district, I wont show her otherwise." Arry smiled and walked away from the fire.

From the trees they heard twigs snap, Arry hid in the bush and signaled Strawberry. She threw her axe somewhere hidden and walked towards the sound. "I'm unarmed, don't hurt me, I can make this night nice for you!" She said, A dark shape came to her, searching her, Arry can barely see. "See? I told you! How about we make camp and lay down for tonight?" Strawberry said.

"I'd like that very much."

"You're Voxa aren't you? What was your pet?"

"A stupid deer, I killed it and ate it. It was pretty good."

"Lucky, all I got was a bird and I opened the cage and it kept flying over me, I killed it and ate it to stop the annoyance" Strawberry said, smiling at Voxa. They made camp and layed together, Voxa was on top, naked, making allot of noise. Arry slowly and carefully came from behind, he didn't seem to notice, untill a twig snapped from under Arry's feet, he looked back immedietly, Arry was there, scared. Strawberry then pushed Voxa back, set him on the floor, while Arry came in with his dagger. Voxa screamed so hard it put Strawberry offguard for a second, which made Voxa push her off and run away, Arry got his slingshot and shot a rock on the floor at him, it hit his head, he almost fell but then kept going. Arry decided to back off and go away, since they got Voxa's stuff and he's naked, he'll probably die soon anyway.

Strawberry wore her clothes while Arry picked up his items, he only had a wooden stick with a pointy end and a water canteen. Arry took them both and went into the centre of the arena. When they were close enough, Arry Shot a pebble to the centre, to see if anyone will go see what's that, so they can know if there is someone in the centre. And ofcurse, there's a group of 3 people there. It looked to be Tom and 2 others, with a Wolf, the wolf immedietly went there, with Tom and Barge behind, and it looked to be someone watching from behind. Strawberry and Arry decided to not risk it and just go back to the forest, and that they just did.


	13. Chapter 13 A night's massacre

Chapter 13

Tom

"Not that many of us left now." Ciren said smiling.

"Enough to kill us all and gut us before we could even kill one of them." Tom said. They still hold the centre, they have everything they need: Water, fruit, food, weapons, bows, arrows, armour, crossbows. The pets were playing together, A dog, a cub, and a wolf, how nice. Tom had the wolf, Ciren the cub, Barge the dog. 'The wolf will rise tonight' Tom thought, planning his massacre. Killing them two is going to be easy, Ciren first, and then Barge, but the pets are going to be a problem, he cant escape a dog, a cub is fine to deal with, its teeth are small, fangs not sharp, even if it attacked with the intent to kill, it wont do allot of harm, maybe if he could train his wolf to kill the dog. The wolf didn't like to hurt them, but he could hunt, in the second day he found a big boar, that night's feast was good enough to call it food from the capitol, hence they made a fire and cooked it. A guy came on them when they were beside their fire, they attacked so suddenly, Barge got an arrow in his knee, Tom and Ciren had to take turns carrying him.

It has been two days since they held the centre, only one person was foolish enough to attack them, he came right at them but Tom gave him an arrow between his eyes. The sky is turning orange, how lovely, it's almost time he kills them, he just has to wait till it's his turn to watch, then he could lead the dog away and silently kill it, cut Ciren's throat, and then finish off Barge since he can barely move. There were 13 tributes left, not much, from how much there were at the beggining. The capitol people died so fast, nearly all of them were dead before even half of the tributes from the district were dead. Tom thought if he killed 2 tributes right now, he'll only have to deal with 10 more tributes, which he can do just that by staying on a tree with a cross bow shooting anyone who passes and wait it out, that was his plan.

It's full dark now, Tom's watch is after this one, he couldn't sleep, he was waiting in his blanket, each minute feels like 10, he still had to wait two hours before it's his watch. Finally, when two hours passed, he went on, and told Ciren to go back and sleep he'll take it from here, he took a crossbow and went to his watching stone, he waited 15 minutes untill leading the dog out into the woods, he gave him tiny pieces of meat each time he comes closer, closer, and closer untill he's not in the sight of the camp in the centre. Tom slid out his dagger slowly infrnot of the dog, cutting the meat with the dagger, the dog wasn't scared, when it bent down to eat the meat, Tom put his dagger in its neck and it came out of the dog's throat, it died, whimpering.

He was on his way to the centre when he heard the rustles in the bush. The cub came striking into his throat, biting, its jaws trying to close in on Tom's neck, but tom jerked his hands under the cub and shot his crossbow killing it, he had a fetal injury but he couldn't stop, not after killing the pets.

Tom started moving to the centre, his crossbow and dagger full of blood. He went to Ciren and found him half awake, Tom whispered infront of Ciren, "Someone attacked me, your cub and the dog saved me, but the dog died and the cub is injured, come see him, no need to wake Barge." Ciren came running with Tom towards the woods where he killed the cub. "Look, there is your cub!" Tom pointed out, Ciren went to the cub, sprinting. Tom came in silently behind him, bent down, and put his bloody knife in Ciren. Ciren tried to scream, but the blood in his mouth drowned his voice, no one could hear him, the silent scream with the sound of the cannon.

Tom went to Barge, he was still fast asleep. Tom ran in with the dagger, really fast. Barge woke up and rolled around, dodging Tom's dagger, gasping. Tom jumped on Barge, his knife bloody in hand, Barge pushed Tom with his legs, he could barely do that because of the size, Barge was only 13, and screaming, for Ciren. Tom re-armed his bow, and shot it at Barge, but Barge was dodging, and dodging, he then picked up a a spear and came running to Tom. Tom rolled at him, under the spear, and stabbed Barge up in his chest. Barge fell, all bloody and messed up, bleeding out his final minute of his life. The spear hit his shoulders, barely, but they did, his wound was bleeding, his throat from the cub, his shoulders from the spear. He went back, screaming his victory, "I WIN, I KILLED YOU, I KILLED YOU ALL AND YOUR PET BEASTS, I WILL WIN THI-" An arrow came across his back, went up to his heart, Tom fell. It was silent, untill the cannons shot twice, twice. A crow's feast, a wolf's howls.


	14. Chapter 14 Amidst the smoke

Chapter 14

Bale

It's only been 6 days and there are 10 tributes left already, Bale remembered most of them: Arry, Strawberry, Bale, Rimson, Irri, Voxa, Leena, one person from the capitol, Annie, and the last one he didn't quite remember. Bale ate his monkey the night he found it, he was so hungry he could barely walk. A parachute came flying down besides him with a box. 'Sponsors? Why me? I wasn't good at the training, nor at the opening show.' He thought, grabbing the box in his hands. He held it, it was heavy, he thought it was food. It was a long box, not big, just long, he wondered what's in it. He opened it and saw black cubes covering each part of it, there were 6 cubes beside each other, nothing under them, Bale wondered what they are.

Bale took one of the cubes, turned it around, and there was a timer, a stopped timer. 'A bomb!' He thought, smiling. He was very happy, now he can climb a tree, plant the bombs under him and wait it out. If somebody comes close the bomb will blow him up to pieces, and specially that he got 6 bombs, more then enough to do the job. Bale found a good tree and put one box on each side, back front and both sides. He then is left with 2 bombs, he thought he could keep them to himself on the tree.

The sun started going down when he saw Arry and Strawberry coming under the tree, they didn't see him but they didn't step on the bombs either, so Bale prepared his bombs, the 2 he had with him.

Arry

Arry was with Strawberry under the tallest tree they ever saw. They decided to set camp under it and climb it to see the arena. They made camp, it was night time, they decided to wait till it was dawn to climb the tree. They used their bags as pillows and took shifts, Arry had the first shift.

He was collecting pebbles for his sling shot when he heard a rustle in the leaves. 'Where?' Arry looked behind him, there weren't leaves there, nothing! He looked all around him but there was no way that sound would come from around him, Arry glanced at Strawberry and saw her sleeping, he wondered what the sound was, he thought he was imagining it and went back to watch.

When he went back to Strawberry to tell her to take the shift, the same rustling sound came, then something came flying from across the tree. Arry looked up and saw a black box approaching them. He shouted to Strawberry and held the box in his hands, he flipped it around to see a timer going down; 10,9,8,7. Arry knew what it was immediately, he threw it away, it exploded behind the tree, he got hit a little, but not much, it was a huge explosion, smoke everywhere, then Strawberry ran to Arry asking what is going on, on her way she stepped on a bomb and it exploded her, knocked Arry away into another mine which exploded, killing everyone there, two cannons rang across the sky, loud and clear. The birds flew away while the crows came at them.


	15. Chapter 15 Darkness

Chapter 15

Rimson

The 8th day was passing with silence as the 8 tributes were camping out the game. Rimson was in the same place, his ice tree in the north, with his Star. He was sleeping when he heard horns blow, strong, it blew once, Rimson woke up. AHROOOOOOO the horn blew again, Rimson was fully awake, and Star beside him. He had his double sided axe with him, Rimson climbed the ice tree to see what the horns were about. 'They're planning to finish out the game now.' Rimson thought. At the end of each game they send out a game finisher to finish the games if it lasts too long, Acid fog around the arena, dead tributes rising, fire around the arena, anything you can think of.

He was on top of the tree, there was nothing to be seen, everything is normal. He then sat on a log with Star beside him. The ground suddenly started rumbling, shaking, the trees ahead were being crushed by the center, he was moving, fast. The ground was moving, he was worried he'd fall but he clutched to the tree, arms around it and held on. He felt everything moving, the center was being crushed by the sides, north, south, east, west, the ice falling on the desert, the trees crushed by mountains, he thought something was wrong, it wasn't right, how could game makers have so much technology as to move mountains and deserts? Forests and ice lands?

Rimson fell from the tree, with Star, they fell. The whole regions were flipping, they're tilting, they're mixing into each other! Rimson was sliding down with rocks down the ice field, it was tilted towards the crushed center. 'This is where I die? I've come this far, I don't want to die here!' He thought, trying to cling on to something to stop falling, but he couldn't, he just had to fall, and fall, and fall.

There was a black circle in the crushed center, it looked alive, something out of this world. Rimson fell towards it, star on his back. It was dark, he saw the tributes coming in there with him, they were all terrified, being sucked in like drink in a straw. Rimson saw the mountains, the trees, the ice, the sand, all going into the black hole, nothing being left. Rimson was in, he smelled everything, life, water, dirt, mountains, rain, sand, ice, cold, heat, they are all in there, and so was Rimson, screaming, scared of the terror inside.


	16. Chapter 16 The 25th hunger games winner!

Chapter 16

Bale

It was the end, after all what happened, all the misery, he won. Everything was quite, a disaster, he barely made it out of the black hole, it swallowed everything, everything except him, he was underground hiding after he blew both of the tributes up. It made a hole which Bale used to hide and he covered the top with leaves and twigs and branches. All that's left of the huge arena was his little hole.

Bale dug up immediately after he heard the 7 cannon shots from underground 3 feet under the surface, not far, would only take him a minute to get out but he was in his 5th minutes digging and digging and still not out. He dug untill he saw ice, he broke the ice with his sword and dug up more and more for 5 more minutes, he then saw rock. He couldn't break the rock so he used his bomb to explode it, it made a huge explosion and Bale thought he'd finally reach the surface, but he didn't, there was even more rock. Bale got his other bomb, his last bomb and set it down to explode. When it did explode sand came rushing down like water, everywhere, drowning him, he tried going up and ignoring the sand, holding his breath down, he had his breath held for 1 minute, he thought he couldn't hold more, he breathed in some sand, swallowed some, coughing, he threw up in the send but he kept going, up straight, with all the breath he has left until finally the sunlight glow shimmered above him.

Bale ran out, messed up, he was happy, excited, he won the games, he saw the land around him and all his emotions changed. 'What in the world happened here?' Bale thought, the land was flat rocky, mountains on ice, dirt on sand, ice on dirt, everything mixed up, it looked like a mashup between two things made poorly, but it was four things. Bale knew he won though so he ran around screaming in happiness.

"Congratulations Bale on winning the 25th hunger games!" Music started playing in the background, funky colored paper started raining down on him, he couldn't believe it, winning the hunger games! "Due to some difficulties the hover crafts will be arriving shortly to escort you." Bale sat in his place, waiting. After an hour came the hover crafts, hovering in the air above him. It came down and dropped stairs infront of him, a person came out, it was Nouie and Trindle. "Congratiolations! I knew you had it in you, Your mind made you win this." Nouie said, as Trindle grabbed his hand and walked up into the hover craft.

"What happened? How did the 7 tributes die at the same time and I didn't?" Bale asked.

"The sides crashed, north, east, west, south. All together and apparently all the tributes died in the collision as they were crashing together, it was the game finisher and you survived it!" Trindle said smiling at him. Bale smiled back, happy he won, he teared up when he heard that, he won, he won. He won the 25th hunger games!


	17. Part 2 -Prologue-

PART 2

-Prologue-

The sun was shinning bright, it was clear as day, people roaming around in the capitol, walking down the streets with their clothes, their capitol clothes. The sky started to rain acid. The capitol looked dark, scared, and full of panic. It's not the first time this has happened, ever since Tom won the games after butchering those children he made his way to assassinate Ren as well, thus becoming the president of the capitol.

Will someone stop him? He's death, He's poison, him and his wife, Emma. They rule together, they wanted their legacy to last for long, so they tried getting a child, a true born child to rule as their heir when they die. But having a child wasn't working for them, something didn't let them have a child.

Emma was on her way to her room when a man, dark skinned and old showed up infront of her. His hair was black and tangled, his face was ugly, the ugliest face she had ever seen. "What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Oh, to help ofcurse!" Said the dark man.

"And how could you help? How did you even get here?"

"For how did I get here it's not important, but how could I help you, you say? Simple."

"How?"

"I can give you with a child, a true child to be your heir and rule Panem after you and Tom."

"Yo-You could? H-H-How?" Emma said, nervous. She wanted a son, they wanted a son!

"But I want something in return."

"What is it? Anything!"

"Your life, after he's born."

"My life?"

"Yes darling, your life."

Emma didn't know how to respond, she had to get a son though, they've been trying for 3 years now, it couldn't happen, she wanted to see his son grow up, but if she's dead... that's the only way to get a son, an heir. "Fine, make him a beautiful child, watch over him, and keep my husband safe and make him the ruler of panem on my husband's death."

"I'll make sure of that, darling." The dark man said.


	18. Chapter 17 Dimensions

Part 2

Chapter 17

Rimson

It was a bright day, sunlight shined bright in the sky, the people in the capitol were going along, doing their business. The streets were busy, buildings on both sides of the streets, shops, and restaurants. The sky started darkening all of a sudden with no clue as to why, the streets became dark, the sky was dark, thunder started roaring, clouds everywhere, panic on the streets, people rushing to their houses. "The acid rain again?" Someone asked, "Hide! it's the acid rain!" Another person said. The sky wasn't raining though, it was just thunder and dark.

Clouds started forming up together, mixing into one, one huge cloud. The one huge cloud covered the whole capitol, it turned darker and darker, darker then ever before. It became black, black like the night sky, nothing to be seen, black. It started forming up some noise, noise of beams and a screech non human coming from the cloud. Until ice came pouring down from the cloud, dirt, stone, hills, sand, all the same time. and bodies.

7 bodies came down from the sky, rushing towards the ice, the stone, the sand. Buildings shattered under mountains and hills. bodies landed on sand and dirt, Rimson was one of those bodies, covered in blood, like the rest of them. Rimson passed out after the fall, along with all the others that fell with him.

When his eyes opened people surrounded them, looking at them with gasps. Rimson was the first to wake up, he didn't know where he was. "What happened? Where am I?" Rimson asked.

"You fell from the sky with mountains, sand, and ice!" A man said.

"Did gods send you here to save us?" A woman said.

"I was in the games, how did I leave? Did I win? Did we win?" Rimson asked.

"What games? Do you mean the hunger games? The one they cancelled ever since Tom won and became president?" The first man said.

"Tom won? But he died! In the 25th hunger games." Rimson said, shocked.

"He didn't die, he managed to murder those two kids with him and win the game later on by staying in the center killing everyone."

"He did, I'm sure of it, it showed his name on the death screen!" Rimson said, wondering what has happened in that black hole.

"Maybe you're about to make that happen, you can kill him? Ever since he killed president Ren and managed to take control of the capitol it has been a nightmare. Every once in a while he would activate the acid rain on us, for fun, for his pleasure." The man said, Rimson stood up, wondering what has happened. 'I'm with the people who were with me in the black hole, maybe we're all dead?' Rimson thought 'Or maybe it sent us to another dimension, a dimension where Tom wins?'

The bodies beside Rimson woke up, one by one, surprised, confused, one of them started running at Rimson, to kill him, still thinking they're in the hunger games. "Stop, we're not in the hunger games any more! We've travelled to another dimension, the hole that happened was a mistake from the capitol, it made us change dimensions, now we're in a dimension where Tom is still alive." Rimson said.


	19. Chapter 18 Secrets

Chapter 18

Starkas

"Not again, not again, not again! Not the acid poison again, Dad please don't!" Starkas said, crying.

"It's a demonstration to the capitol, it must be done, to make them feel the pain they did us tributes in the hunger games, you will understand when you grow up." Tom said trying to comfort his son.

Starkas is 12 years old, living with his father, Tom, in the castle, ruling the capitol. His mother, Emma died when she gave birth to him. His father always blamed him for his mother's death, he was the reason, although his mother didn't die giving him birth, she vanished after his birth and then said to be dead. Starkas never knew what having a mother was like, he always lived with his father, Tom, drunk ever since his wife Emma died.

All Starkas wanted was peace, a normal and happy life, a family. Starkas loves roaming around the castle exploring it, curious about what he will find, all the builders who built this were mute avoxes, they couldn't say anything about the secret rooms. It is said there is many secret rooms, Starkas always sneaks out at night to find one. Thus far he only found one secret room; hidden under his mother's bed chambers, a room dark by day and night so tom had to get a torch everytime he entered, it has control panels and another bed in that secret room. 'Does father know about this? If I tell him will he keep the room or destroy it? It's my only hiding spot that no one knows of, I can't tell him about it' Starkas thought. He never dared touch any of the buttons on the control panel but he got tempted once and stopped at the last second.

Starkas went to that room, crying. He never wanted this, he never wanted his father to torture the capitol with poison rain, he didn't like his father being drunk all the time. Starkas noticed hair on the bed in the secret room. It was pure black, dark. Starkas put his torch near him to see the hair, he touched it and examined it. 'It's warm?' A shiver started creeping up on him, Starkas started panicking, looking around him suddenly, scared.

"Hello, child!" A voice so thick and old came out from behind him, Starkas turned back fast and dropped the torch at the sight of him, he was shaped like a human, but didn't look like one, he looked like something that has lived here for years, his dark hair. 'The one I found on the bed? Could he be...' His face looked dark blue, eyes wide with a stripe of black as his pupil, hair covered him top to bottom, he was old, his nails were so long it could make a sword, his clothes were torn up and messy, old and dirty.

"No need to be afraid child," The man said in a calm voice. "I'm here to help you."

Starkas did not replay, he was too scared to speak, the words got stuck in his throat, they could not leave.

"I know your mother."

"Y-Y-You do? H-How? Isn't she d-dead?"

"Oh is that what you think? Do you think she's dead? Oh no, you're wrong, you're so wrong."


	20. Chapter 19 Bale had to do this

Chapter 19

Bale

Another day passing by, nothing much has changed since the hunger games, Bale has a house and allot of food now, 5 years past was the worst day of his life, the hunger games, now that Bale is all grown up, with a wife, his life is complete, peaceful, but not for long. As Finn and Selm were playing in the garden, Bale was looking at the sky, the clouds. They were dark, darker then normal. 'Is something going to happen?' He asked himself. Bale looked back at his boys, Selm and Finn. They were twins, they looked the same, sometimes they'd pretend they're the other and trick Bale or Celina into thinking it was the other person. They had black hair, green eyes, and are very talkative and energetic, they always ask about stuff that doesn't matter, about his hunger games. He'd tell them he was glad he won, he didn't want to share the pain he felt with his children. The pain of killing a man.

They'll never experience that, Bale hoped. 'I must do this, if I will stop the hunger games, I must do this!' Bale thought, he was sad. No matter how unlikely they are to get picked, there's still a chance, so Bale had to stop it, he didn't want his kids to be like him. "Celina," Bale spoke softly, "Take care of them, no matter what happens, don't let anyone hurt them!" She was tall, blonde, beautiful. Bale was the happiest man since he met her, he didn't want to think about losing her, about losing them! Bale had to do this.

"No, please, you don't have to! Stay with us, they won't get picked in the reaping, everything will be fine, please!" Celina was crying. Bale wiped her tears, "I will be back, I promise." Bale said in a calm, sad tone. " take care of them, and be safe." The car was waiting, waiting for Bale. Bale had to do this

"No, please no, no no no please NOOOOO." Celina cried out as Bale went into the car.

"I'll be back, tell them I'll be back, they don't have to go through this like I did." The car started moving, towards war, towards the capitol. Bale had to do this


	21. Chapter 20 One shot

Chapter 20

Rimson

"So what do we do after he's dead?" Leena asked.

"We pick the next president." Rimson said instantly. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted a good president, not a psychopath.

"You think we'd pick you? If I was asked to pick between a dog and you, I'd happily pick the dog to be the next president." Annie said. Rimson didn't know what's wrong with her, she's stubborn. In their training she always complained and always looked for trouble. At first, Rimson thought she hated him, but then he realized she hated everyone.

"I don't bloody care who the next president is, as long as it's not a psychopath like Tom it will be fine." Rimson answered.

"Oh look at me, I don't care who is the next president, I just wanted to be a good guy, I'm good, no one will know I want them to pick me." Annie said in a silly voice, mocking Rimson.

"Will you shut up, both of you!" Voxa slammed his hand on the table so hard it knocked the cup off the table shattering to the floor. "Look at you, you sound like children babbling about to their mother!"

"Now Bren, what is your role today?" Asked Voxa.

"Take out the guards on the buildings silently and make sure no one see Rimson and stays alive" Bren said.

"Good. Now Rimson, what is your role?" Voxa turned to him.

"Put a flaming arrow on Tom's head." He answered. Tom had the most worriesome job, assasinate the president. Rimson didn't want to think what would happen if he missed.

"Excellent. That will be all, any questions before we commence to our positions?" Voxa asked.

"What if Rimson misses?" Irri asked.

"I won't miss." Rimson answered. 'You just had to ask that.'

"If he misses there wont be a rebellion for some time." Voxa said, "Well, that will be all, everyone can go on to their positions. The president is giving his speech in 6 hours." Everyone started going out the door, Rimson was the last.

He was on the roof, on his spot with Bren behind him. They were camouflaged in some plants, as if they were some decoration to the roof. President Tom showed up, 4 guards around him. Bren found a guard on the roof on the opposite side. Rimson heard a wind gush and then a "pulp" as he saw a guard drowning in their blood on the other side of the street with an arrow in his throat. 'Everyone is doing their job, I can't miss!'

President Tom started giving out a speech, "Welcome, today we are here to tribute the hunger games. A once brutal event that led to 24 kids dying each year, it will not be missed but it is the reason I am here today. For as most of you know, I was in one of those brutal games, I had won it with tears on my cheeks for the people I killed. They will no be forgotten." Rimson remembered the games well, two weeks ago he was taken by the black hole, and now he's assassinating a president. Rimson wondered what his family would think of him, what his brothers were doing, who the winner was in the dimension they're from.

"For today we will give honor to the fallen tributes. For they will never be forgotten." Tom started, "District one : Bale and Leena." Music started playing for the tributes. 'Little they know Leena and some of the tributes are actually alive.' Rimson thought as he grabbed his bow.

"District two: Barge and Stalla, I did kill Barge but his sacrifice will not be in vein." Rimson took an arrow. "District three: Rimson and annie, they were strong competitors and a well worthy sacrifice." 'The more you know, we're dead.' He thought, dipping the arrow in fire. "District 10: me, and Irri, they all sacrificed for me, I will not make it in vein." Rimson pulled the arrow and looked at Tom. "District 11: Ciren and sara, Ciren was the same as Barge, so little yet so much, he gave me a rough fight." Rimson took aim, then loosened his hand. "District 12: Wooli and Tre-" an arrow came at him, hit him in the back.

'I missed. No. I missed! No way.' "NOOOOO" Rimson shouted, he missed. He hit the back, not the throat, he missed him. Tom fell to the ground as medics came to take him. The crowd started shouting. "We must go, come on!" Bren screamed, taking his hand. Peacekeepers surrounded the rooftop, all in white, with guns aiming at Bren and Rimson. Bren ran away but he got shot not moments after in his legs, he couldn't move anymore. 'This is it, this is where I die, I have failed everyone' Rimson went up to his feet, surrendering as he was being captured.


	22. Chapter 21 Mother

Chapter 21

Starkas

"She was here all along?" Starkas said, mad, sad, nervous, excited, all at the same time.

"Well, you could say that." The old man said, grinning. Starkas couldn't believe it. 'My mother was here, all this time, we thought she was dead!' He thought. Starkas was waiting for this moment, ever since the old man told him he could see his mother later If he keeps coming back. At first, Starkas thought he was going to show him his mother's dead corpse. Or maybe a trap, but Starkas didn't care, if there was a chance his mother is alive, he has to try.

They went through a secret trap door under the old reeking bed in the secret room. The old man pushed the wall and it spun right through. They took a right, went through a tunnel, into some deep abandoned sewer, then again through a spinning door hidden with the walls. The old man stopped, looked at Starkas and said "She might not know who you are, she is not the woman you knew once."

"I don't care, as long as it's her!" Starkas wanted her, in his life, he always knew he was missing something, a hole in his heart.

"We're here," the old man said. 'Finally, my mother!' Starkas thought, excited, nervous. They were in a dead end, but Starkas knew there is a secret door, just like all the others he had passed through. The old man took out a key, punched a brick, then he put the key sideways to the wall. The key should fall, but it didn't. A sound started emerging from the stones, walls and floor began to move.

A stairway opened and led up to a room so bright it blinded him for a few seconds. After adjusting to the bright light, he took a look around; It was a room big and round, the ceiling so high it can barely be seen. The walls were divided into six, each with a picture drawn on it, a woman blowing at a flower, an angel flying to the sun, men kneeling to a king, two armies marching into battle, a hooded man with a knife in hand, and a feast so big it looked like a hundred people on the same table. Those were the paintings, drawn so beautiful. In the middle, Emma was in the middle, sleeping.


	23. Chapter 22 One kill

Chapter 22

Bale

It was getting darker by the minute, Bale and his crew were ready, everyone of them in position. "We must do this now, or never. We do this and we return to our families, some of you will never see them again, but you shall not fear, for dying will not be vain. You will be remembered in history, in the books, everywhere. Saviours they'll call us, the ones who freed panem." Bale said

"Yeah, and we'll no longer have to suffer losing two children every year, the harshness of the capitol."

"Yes! The capitol will fall tonight!" People started hooting and cheering, for at midnight they will free panem of this madness. Bale was to kill the president and become the next president after that. he would take his wife to be his queen, and his children will be heirs to the president seat.

Bale had his sniper rifle, loaded. He put the rifle's handle on the edge of the roof, and started aiming for the sleeping president Ren. Ren was sleeping with his wife and baby daughter, Bale started feeling sad, but his family comes first. Bale pulled the trigger and the bullet went through like a sound of a cannon, it broke the window, shot Ren in the head, blew the brains out and his wife and daughter woke up to a pool of blood.

Everyone was running, they were screaming at Bale to run aswell, but he wanted to see the look on their faces. ' They will look the same as my wife if I die infront of them. ' Bale was thinking, sad, then he ran away with his crew, Asmond leading the way towards the escape car, then Martin driving the car to a safe place, then splitting up each with his own car, and in the end Bale would return to live here, in the capitol.

When Bale made it to the safe place, a camp encircled by trees in the woods, he went into another car, a big one it looked like. When he entered he saw his family in there. "What are you doing here? This is not safe!" He said. "We came to see you, they said it's ok, that this location is safe. Did you kill the president?"

"Yeah..." He said in a sad twitchy smile, "I hope I don't die like him."


	24. Chapter 23 Escape

Chapter 23

Rimson

The cells were dark, the ground was uneven, the air was a cold chill. Rimson felt a tickle between his fingers, another mouse, passed just by him. He heard a door open from a far, and light came bursting in, he could see his friends and crew around him in their cells, depressed. As the footsteps drew closer, the light grew brighter. It was not until he smelled the food did Rimson realize how hungry he was, his mouth watered and stomach growled. Two guards were handing out the food to the four cells. Rimson had a plate of porridge with half a loaf of bread on the side and a bottle of water.

The two guards left the scene, and then Rimson heard more footsteps. 'Three men' He thought. Rimson saw the men coming, they were both dragging someone, someone injured. "There's no empty cell for him." A man said.

"Just put him in a cell with anyone." The other guy replied, they opened the cell door and the two men threw the guy they were dragging inside Rimson's cell and then shut the door. Rimson then finally realized who it is, "Bren!" He said, in astonishment.

Then the light went out.

"I thought you were dead! Well it doesn't matter now I guess, we'll all either die or get tortured then die." Rimson said.

"I thought you were dead too." Said Bren, coughing out blood.

"What did they do to you? You look horrible."

"Oh, only torture me after they fixed my leg." Bren tried to stand up but his legs failed him and fell.

"No need to stand up, it's useless."

"Not if I got this," Bren put a hand in his shirt and pull out a key. "The key out of here!"

"H-How in the world did you get THAT?" Rimson was amazed, and happy.

"Just snatched it off some guard whilst running before they shot me, and I then hid it in my shirt pocket, who would've known that pocket would be handy, they never tried to search it!" Bren got up to his feet this time, and started towards the cell door. "It might not be the key to our cell, but it's a cell key alright, I heard from the medical room a guard lost his cell key."

Bren put the key in the hole and tried to turn it, but it didn't work. "Well, any of you guys would care to try? I'll throw you the key, if it doesn't fit then throw it to the other cell, then get the other keys and free us." Bren turned around, then realized he couldn't see through the blackness.

"Here, throw it here!" A little voice said, a boy of 15 started a fire infront of them so Bren could throw the key, and so he did.

The boy put the key in the hole and it opened, then he went to the stack of keys on the shelf and threw it to Bren and Bren opened the cell while Rimson stood there watching. "What about our crew?" Said Rimson.

"They're here, dont worry, we'll find them and get out." Bren replied.

"Oh,oh, you're the ones who tried to assassinate the president? Can I join you? I have no where to go." The boy who threw the keys said.

"It's very dangerous."

"It's better then living in the streets, I can help you with the prison escape and help you get your friends." the boy replied, eagerly.

"Alright, what's your name?" Asked Bren.

"Green, people call me green. My real name is Anther although I would prefer if you call me green." The boy said.

"Alright Green, lets get out of here!" Replied Bren as they left the cells to find their crew.


	25. Chapter 24 Reunion

Chapter 24

Starkas

"You said she's alive!" Starkas shouted at the old man.

"Oh, but she is, she's still breathing."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"Well, she was drugged not to wake up until she's given an antidote, and the antidote is in this room."

"Where?"

"Oh you'll have to find it yourself." Starkas started looking at the walls, at the paintings. 'The room is so clear there is no way an antidote is here and I didn't see it!' He thought, touching the painting with the woman blowing the flower. Starkas felt a tickle in his hands, he saw a petal, a rose petal just like the one in the picture, in his hands. Starkas couldn't find where it came from, he looked at the ceiling which he couldn't see because of its height. Confused, he put his other hand on the painting as if to recreate that. He wasn't disappointed, it happened again, another petal, in his arms.

Starkas started touching the other pictures, he went to the angel flying to the sun. When he touched it, a light came through her wings and around the angel's body. Starkas removed his hand, and he got an idea. 'This is a puzzle, a test.' Starkas touched the picture of which men knelt to the king, he heard their cries, their prayers, their demands. He then went on to the two armies and touched it, a battlecry shattered his ears, the sound of steal on steal and screams of the dying were so strong he let go immediately. He then went to the feast, touched it, and he tasted the food, the ox meat sizzling in his mouth and the bacon going in with the fried bread, he bit his lips thinking it was real, then he backed out, and went to the hooded man. Upon the touch of the picture Starkas felt pain through his heart, as if someone had just stabbed him there, the pain made him faint, into the darkness.

"Are you ok?" Starkas started to open his eyes, trying to see who's talking. 'Mother!' Starkas almost screamed out, but couldn't, the words stuck in his throat. He opened his eyes fully trying to see what's happened, "Here, drink this." Emma said, giving a glass of water to Starkas who was thirsty to death. "What's going on?" He asked

"I saw you passed out on the floor, I didn't know what to do so I dragged you to my chamber." She said, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"D-Don't you know?"

"Know what?" She looked at him, tilting her head.

"Mother."

Her eyes started widening, big, big eyes, looking straight into Starkas's eyes as if she just witnessed the most shocking thing in her life. "C-C-Starkas?"

"Yes." He said. Emma ran to him, hugged him, and started crying, " I thought you died, he told me you died! Oh my god you're alive, and here, for me?"

"We thought you were dead too."

"Oh, tell me all about it, what has happened, how are you? What happened to your father?" She said. Starkas wanted to speak but she didn't give him the chance. "Oh wait, let me deal with this man first." She said, going to the entrance of the tunnel. 'We're in the secret bed chamber, with the control panels and all, did she really carry me all the way here?' Starkas was thinking, but it didn't matter, for all he wanted had happened, and finally, he might live a happy life.


End file.
